poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway Connor Lacey: Come on, guys. We're gonna be late for our next mission to Sodor! Preston Stormer: I wonder, what's the big emergency? Princess Twilight Sparkle: I'll bet, the Fat Controller will tell us when we get there. the Island of Sodor Narrator: It was a bright and beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas and Percy were busy, shunting trucks at Brendam Docks. Thomas: Watch out, Percy! Trucks coming through! pushes the truck and it rolls into Percy Narrator: But, they were being a little silly. pushes it back to Thomas Connor Lacey: Hi, Thomas, Percy and Cranky. Thomas: Oh, hey, Connor. Preston Stormer: How's it hanging? Percy: It's going just great, Stormer. pushes another truck to Thomas Cranky: Would you guys mind telling these two to be careful. The cargo could be fragile. Thor (Avengers Assemble (2013): Of course, friend Cranky. Preston Stormer: He's right. You two need to be cautious. You don't know what's in those crates. Thomas: Okay, don't be such a party pooper, Stormer. X-23: It's just, those boxes are fragile. Percy: So? another truck to Thomas, who shoves into the siding next to Percy truck hits the others and jolts the crate then the lid comes off, revealing a metal arm Hulk (Avengers Assemble (2013): Ultron! to punch the crate when Iron Man stops him Iron Man (Avengers Assemble (2013): That's not Ultron, Hulk. Cranky: He's right. That's a suit of armor like a knight wears. I hope you two haven't damaged it. Percy: I don't think we have. the armor starting to move Argh! It's moving! backwards in fright Thomas: It's alright, Percy! It's just a suit of armor! But who does it belong to? Chris Kratt; I don't know, Thomas. Martin Kratt: It's a mystery. We got to figure it out, bro. Princess Twilight Sparkle: Hey, look at this! a book out of the crate Hawkeye (Avengers Assemble (2013): It's a book. Princess Twilight Sparkle: This isn't just any book. It's the legend of the royal brothers of Sodor! Applejack: Really? Aladdin: Well, that's new. uses her magic to project the pictures in the book Princess Twilight Sparkle: reading Once upon a time, a long time ago on the magical island of Sodor, there were two regal brothers who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, they used the power of the elements to create a special kind of crystal. The Crystal of Harmony they called it. The crystal had formed a magic forcefield which protected the island from invaders. But as time went on, the younger brother was becoming obsessed by this power to control all of the island and wanted the crystal for himself, thus becoming a villainous knight known as Sir Dark Shadow. He wanted to use the crystal to control Sodor. But his brother, King Godred, wasn't going to have it. Rumor has it, that he had found a way to imprison him within his own sword to never set foot on the island of Sodor again. And from that day forward, Sir Dark Shadow remains trapped in his sword and plots his return to power. William Furno: I wouldn't like to meet him. James Jones: Me neither. (whimpers nervously) He sounds scary. Lightning McQueen: Yeah, but I agree with Thomas on one thing. Who does the suit of armor belongs to? opening titles play Narrator: Connor Lacey's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway. the narrator started the story with a book Narrator: Long ago, before there were any railways, the Island of Sodor was ruled by kings. And the greatest king of Sodor was King Godred. Godred was a well-loved king. He protected the island from invaders with the help of his gallant knights in armor. Life was good under Godred's reign, it was a golden age and King Godred wore a golden crown. But one day, the crown was stolen. The thieves were eventually caught, but the crown had been hidden. It was never seen again. The ruins of King Godred's castle can still be found at Ulfstead on the Earl of Sodor's estate. These days instead of knights in shining armor, it's railway engines who charge about the island. All across to the mainland via the rolling bridge at Vicarstown that can be raised up like a castle drawbridge to let ships pass. But long ago, King Godred had to deal with his brother, who had become Sir Dark Shadow due to the power of a crystal that can protect the island from invaders. King Godred eventually defeated Sir Dark Shadow by imprisoning him in his own sword. And ever since then, Godred's brother has been plotting his return to power. One day, Thomas and the Irelanders had been sent to the wash down with Annie and Clarabel. But, Thomas and his friends weren't the only ones there. Thomas: Why are we all being sent to the wash down today? Fireman Sam: I have no idea, Thomas. Annie: Something must be happening. Norman Price: Something exciting I bet! Emily: I heard that Spencer was coming from the mainland. Penny (Fireman Sam): Wow! Gordon: I hope, we're not having a wash for Spencer. Derek Price: Oh, cheer up, Gordon. Don't be so grouchy. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, he's your cousin since Sir Nigel Greasley built his class the LNER Class A4 and your class, the LNER Grealey Class A3. But then again, he's still snobbish about having important jobs and boast about being faster than you, even though he apologizes for trying to scrap Hiro years ago. Norman Price: Derek's my cousin too. He and I share the same jokey and naughty attitude with Spud. But sometimes we do tend to bicker and fight. Spud the Scarecrow: Yeah, I'm glad to have you as a friend, Norman since we both like to play naughty tricks for fun. (laughs) Thomas: But still all your jokes often lead to trouble. Mandy Flood: I agree. Like the time you three cause the Great Fire of Pontypandy, which almost destroy it. Norman Price: It was an accident! Dunkan Bulk: Who's Spencer? Max Taylor: He's a streamlined engine